


Baby It's Cold Outside

by exsync



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Winkdeep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exsync/pseuds/exsync
Summary: very short winkdeep winter drabble





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Very much inspired by gian's twelve days of christmas with winkdeep series. read it if you haven't already! [ "christmas wishes breathless kisses" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876714/chapters/29413926)
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, there's no real plot whatsoever. Just an impulsive 3am mess

The first snow arrives on the chilly morning of November the 27th, sprinkling a fine layer of white atop the sleepy city of Seoul.

 

Jinyoung stirs under his thick cover, hands grasping blindly for the source of warmth on his bed. When he finds it, he pulls it close, holding it tightly against his chest, burying his face atop its head. Unlike the soft strawberry scented mop he’s envisioning, the faux fur against his face is coarse, its synthetic texture tickling his nose and he lets out a small sneeze as he jolts awake. Frowning, he peeks an eye open, only to be met with the furry sight of the hot water pack his boyfriend had bought him last winter. His lips droop in disappointment and he stares indolently at the object as it gazes back through fabric eyes. It's dressed in a pink bunny cover, one of its eyes scrunched closed in a wink, mirroring Jinyoung’s own lazy expression. He can’t help but note the uncanny resemblance between the bunny cover and its buyer—probably why the other boy had gifted it in the first place. Instead of serving its purpose however, “to keep you company while I’m away,” Jihoon had said, it’s doing quite the opposite. In fact the constant reminder only serves to make him miss the other boy more, but nevertheless, he’s grateful. It’s a spot of colour in his otherwise black and white bedroom and a vital source of warmth to hold on to through the cold nights; a cheap, 6 dollars, representation for who Park Jihoon is in Bae Jinyoung’s life.

 

As if thinking about him could summon the pink haired boy, his phone rings and a dopey smile emerges on his face when he catches sight of the contact name. He hurriedly picks up the call, burying himself deeper under his blankets.

 

“Morning. What’s got you calling so early in the morning, love? Miss me already?”

 

“You picked up on the first ring. Were you lying awake waiting for my call?”

 

“Touché,” he grins, “Maybe. I was just thinking of you.”

 

A hoarse chuckle.

 

“Well for the record, yeah, I miss you,” Jihoon responds softly. His voice is deep and husky with sleep, setting off a strange flurry in Jinyoung’s stomach. “But that’s not why I’m calling. Go check your window.”

 

Sitting up, he crawls over to the edge of his bed, whisking the curtains opened as he’s told. He blinks, confusion crossing  his sleep-numbed brain for a second before he sees the little flakes caught on his window sill. What lies before him is a muted scene of white, blurred by the fog that had taken residence upon his window pane. His lips quirk upwards even before he reaches out to clear the condensation off. It’s cute that his late riser boyfriend would wake up at 7 in the morning just to call and show him this.

 

_The first snow._

 

“Do you see it?”

 

“Yeah..” he breathes, gazing up at the silver sky that continues to churn down soft sprinklings of white, “It’s beautiful.”

 

“They say if you make a wish during the first snow, it’ll come true.”

 

“Do they?”

 

“I always did it, and early last winter I met you. Worth a shot, I reckon.”

 

Jinyoung can almost hear the smile in his voice as he speaks, and somehow that’s enough to send a wave of warmth spreading through his own body. Almost childishly he traces his finger across the fogged glass, imprinting the familiar letters of his lover’s name on the icy plane.

 

“Yeah? Then I wish for you. To be here with me. It’s cold. The bunny is a terrible substitute.”

 

“You wouldn’t be needing the substitute if you’d just agreed to stay the night at my place.”

 

“Jihoon, you live in a one bedroom apartment with your brother, who, by the way, hates me.”

 

“That’s not true..Woojin likes you.”

 

“Right...likes me dead. See, if looks could kill, I wouldn’t have made it past the front door,” he prattles, pursing his lips as he doodles his own name next to Jihoon’s.

 

The first time he’d met the redhead, he’d gone home with a busted lip. Albeit he was making out with Jihoon in a less than chaste manner atop their kitchen countertop, and Woojin had later apologised for confusing him with someone else in the dark. (“Your silver hair is similar to this one asshole’s…”). That aside, sharing a room with your boyfriend and his brother was just not ideal, no matter how tempting sleeping and waking up to Jihoon sounded.

 

“He’s just a bit overprotective that’s all. Bad past with your type.”

 

Jinyoung pauses amidst his drawing.

 

“What’s _my_ type?”

 

“You know... charming, leather jacket wearing stud, with a mean streak and a tendency for breaking hearts.”

 

“Is that what you think of me?”

 

“No. But that’s what you try to project.”

 

He lets slip an amused chuckle at the other’s depiction before continuing with his frosty artwork. “Hearing it said out loud like that really puts it into perspective. I truly am an alluring guy.” Jinyoung adds a crooked heart in between their names.

 

A snort could be heard from over the line. “I said it’s what you’re trying to project. Not that you were successful in doing so. Now go back to telling me about your wish. What would we do if I were there?”

 

Jinyoung allows himself a moment to revel in his juvenile artwork before a movement at the corner of his vision catches his eyes, sending him wiping at the doodle with an agility he never knew he had. He watches warily as the purple haired boy from next door waddles out, a thick padded coat wrapped tightly around him and a large black trash bag in hand. Jinyoung relaxes. He assumes he’s going recycling again. 

 

“Mhm...we would cuddle. Maybe watch a classic christmassy film, or attempt to play whatever weirdass board game you have in that cupboard of yours.” Jinyoung smiles fondly as the memory of a frustrated Jihoon rereading the instructions to ‘Magic Realm’ resurfaces. “Doesn't matter really. I just want you here.”

 

“You’re such a sap,” Jihoon teases, and Jinyoung’s wish to see the older intensifies.

 

“I know,” he groans, dropping back into bed, “entirely your fault. Now what about you, tell me your sappy wish.”

 

A shuffling noise can be heard from the other end followed by the muffled thud of a door closing.  

 

“My wish is for a nice cup of hot chocolate. So start boiling the water. I’ll be there in ten.”

 

Jinyoung blinks, flipping onto his stomach and glancing out the window, a smile breaking out on his face. “You’re coming?”

 

“No, the hot chocolate is for Santa, obviously," Jihoon grumbles,"God... I must love you so much. It’s -3°C out right now. I can’t feel my nose.”

 

The younger grins, climbing out of bed and hurrying to his kitchen. “You should’ve dressed warmer. Hurry here, I’ll warm you up. I’ll even turn on the floor heating.”

 

“What the fuck. You mean, you slept without floor heating?”

 

“I don’t really like the feeling of the floor heating.”

 

“You'd rather freeze and die of hypothermia? God, help me, I’m in love with an idiot," Jihoon grumbles. Vexed murmuring follows and the image of the pink haired boy's displeased yet cute expression comes to mind, widening the smile on Jinyoung’s face.

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The water boils and Jinyoung opens the packet of chocolate chip cookies Jihoon had left at his house 3 days prior. Over the course of the year they had developed a routine whereby the elder would crash over at his place every other day, even during particularly busy periods. It’s to the point where there are two sets of toiletries sitting in Jinyoung’s bathroom and some too bright attires hanging in his closet. Pieces of the older male are strewn ubiquitously across every inch of his monochrome apartment yet when Jinyoung asked the other to move in with him, he had refused, arguing, “If you see me all the time you wouldn’t miss me as much anymore.”

 

Jinyoung disagreed though didn’t push the matter. If Jihoon prefers being a ghost in his apartment, who is he to stop him? After all, beneath all the provocative teasing and snide remarks, he is completely whipped for the older male, and when one is whipped, nothing else, not even deep, selfish desires could offset the need to please that person. 

 

The sound of a passcode being entered beeps through the apartment, alerting him of a second presence and Jinyoung starts, almost spilling the boiling water on himself.

 

“Jinyoung?”

 

He turns.

 

Jihoon is bundled up in a too large neon jacket that he’s drowning in, his strawberry pink hair damp and dishevelled from being exposed to the merciless weather outside. He has trudged snow onto the carpet and he’s wetting the couch with every layer of outerwear he peels off, yet all Jinyoung could think of is how adorable he looks with his face flushed pink, and how much he wants to kiss the chill off his reddened nose. So he does just that, closing the gap between them in a few long strides. Jihoon smells like cold air and shampoo, and when he wraps his arms around his waist and captures his lips in his own, he wonders how he could have ever survived those winters before without this warmth.

 

Because right now, he can't even imagine a day without Park Jihoon. 

 

* * *

doodle

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listened to exo's first snow while writing this. i also placed some minuscule foreshadowings in this fic. This drabble series is full on fluff but if you're into angst, listen to exo's first snow with the lyrics on. That could be this winkdeep AU one year from now lol


End file.
